The Malefor Chronicles: Book Two
by Winston7650
Summary: Six months after Malefor's attack on the Academy, Dragonheart gives Cynder the latest of the Chronicles: "The Exile of Malefor." With more of Dragonheart's past and connection with Malefor revealed, Cynder feels like she knows less of what happened before she joined the Skylanders than ever. Second of three.
1. Prologue

**The Malefor Chronicles Book 2**

 **Prologue**

Our story reopens six months after Malefor's attack on the Academy. We find our hero, a 15-year-old boy named Dragonheart, looking over blueprints of the Academy in the rebuilt library. The door opened, letting in a violet dragoness.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"Oh, Cynder, what are you doing here?" asked Dragonheart, "Aren't you supposed to be working on the south tower?"

"We're on break, so I decided to ask why Malefor was exiled." Cynder answered.

"Cynder," Dragonheart began, "I don't- "

"Please," Cynder interrupted, "I want to know."

"Alright, fine," said Dragonheart, "I'll be right back."

Dragonheart stood up from his desk and disappeared behind the bookcases. A minute later he reappeared carrying a mahogany box that he set on the table in front of Cynder. She opened it and looked inside. She saw about a dozen books, one entitled 'The Origin of a Hero,' and another called, 'The Wielders of Light and Dark.'

"What are these?" Cynder asked.

"Hugo calls them the Chronicles," said Dragonheart, "I call them his hobby. The one you're looking for is one the far left."

Cynder took another look at the contents of the box and saw the book Dragonheart was referring to. It was titled 'The Exile of Malefor.' Cynder picked up the book and when she opened it, she saw the following sentence, "This book is dedicated to Cynder, may you be remembered for your bravery and sacrifice."

"What's this about?" asked Cynder, "What sacrifice did I make?"

"You, nothing, not here anyway," said Dragonheart, "Her, on the other hand, everything. That Cynder is a different Cynder than you, She was born here in Skylands, although she had the same upbringing as you.

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder.

"She was taken by Skylands' Malefor, Lord of the Underworld, when she was still an egg." Dragonheart answered.

"That is exactly what happened to me." Cynder said, "The only difference is that 'Lord of the Underworld' part."

"Sometimes there are … overlaps between the Layers. Similar events Happening throughout the different Layers." Dragonheart responded, "This was one of them."

"What happened to her?" Cynder asked.

"If you really want to know, then open the book and find out." Dragonheart said.


	2. Vacation

**And we're back for more trials and tribulations, secrets and betrayals, joy and sadness. I hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

 **The Malefor Chronicles Book 2: The Exile of Malefor**

 **Chapter 1: Vacation**

Our story reopens in a place known as Skylands. Here we meet our hero, a 14-year-old boy named Dragonheart. Dragonheart has blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and is of moderate height. He's from the first Layer of Reality, Earth and the Portal Master that came after Master Eon. On his left shoulder is a gem locked holster named Mary. Mary is a Keeper of Light given to Dragonheart by the Guardian of Light, who proclaimed him the Wielder of Light.

It's close to midnight, but everyone is up, celebrating a recent victory over the forces of Darkness. Dragonheart is leaning against a wall, away from the large group of assorted creatures, from different species of dragons to a fish man. One of the creatures approached him. The creature was about half of Dragonheart's height, with brown fur.

"Hugo, you know what I haven't had in a long time?" asked Dragonheart.

"No, what is it?" Hugo asked back.

"A vacation," said Dragonheart, "I haven't had one since this all started three years ago."

"Do you have a destination in mind?" asked Hugo.

"I've never been to the Dragon Realms." Dragonheart answered, "And it just so happens that there's some one here who knows the place like the back of his paw."

"When do you plan on asking him?" Hugo asked.

"Tomorrow morning." said Dragonheart, "Can you cover for me?"

"Whenever you need me to." said Hugo.

"Thanks." said Dragonheart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seven hours later, Dragonheart approached a purple dragon with golden horns. The dragon's name was Spyro, he was a senior Skylander, meaning that he's been around since Master Eon was still alive. Spyro was the first Skylander that Dragonheart met when he fell to Earth three years ago, and is one of Dragonheart's closest friends.

"Spyro, I have to ask you something." said Dragonheart.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Spyro.

"I was wondering if you would mind giving me a tour of the Dragon Realms." Dragonheart answered.

"It has been a while since I was home," said Spyro, "and I would love to show you around the place, as long as it's cool to bring Cynder along."

"That's fine, how's 1 o'clock sound?" asked Dragonheart.

"That works for me, see you then." responded Spyro.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Six hours later Spyro, Cynder, and Dragonheart met at the Core of Light. Cynder was a violet dragoness that was raised to do Malefor's bidding until she appeared in Skylands one day, remembering very little of her past, and Spyro defeated her and freed her from Malefor's influence. Now, she's one of the Skylanders and helps to defeat the forces of the Darkness.

"You guys have everything you need?" asked Dragonheart, hefting a bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah." said Spyro, "You ready to go?"

"Can't wait." said Dragonheart.

Dragonheart waved his hand through the air and a black void that was about the size of a door appeared in front of them.

"Ladies first." said Dragonheart jokingly.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." replied Cynder.

"It's not dead, you just need to know where to look." Dragonheart said.

One by one, the group walked into the Void. As Dragonheart walked through, the doorway disappeared.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will come back once the next one is posted. I have a new project in the works and I hope that will be finished soon.**


	3. Ape in Warfang

**The Malefor Chronicles Book 2**

 **Chapter 2: Ape in Warfang**

Dragonheart exited the Void and found himself alone in a large field. Across from him, on the far side of the field, stood a large sandstone wall. Looking around, Dragonheart saw a river directly behind him and a large dam farther away. Dragonheart turned his attention back towards the wall and saw a dark figure standing across from him. The figure motioned for Dragonheart to follow and began walking towards the distant wall.

"What do think, Mary?" Dragonheart asked.

"I think that if we want to find our friends, he is our only hope." Mary answered, "But I don't like it."

"You and me both." Dragonheart said.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The wall was larger than Dragonheart thought, and the cloaked figure was nowhere to be seen. Compared to it, the two, fully grown dragons guarding the entrance were small; miniscule, if you will. The guard on the left was an earth dragon and the one on the right was an ice dragon.

"Excuse me, um, . . . gentlemen?" Dragonheart called, "I was traveling with two good friends of mine – they were dragons, one purple and the other black – and we got separated. We were traveling to Artisans together and they might still be going in there, however, I am severely lost and in desperate need of directions and I was hoping you could help me."

"If you don't walk away now, the only directions you'll receive are those leading to your grave, ape." said the earth dragon.

"I don't believe that I understand the need for hostility." Dragonheart responded.

"You're dumber than you look." said the earth dragon, "What I said was-"

"Cormag, please, control yourself." the ice dragon said.

"Not now, Glen." Cormag snarled.

"But he is talking about _them_ , the ones Ignitus has been looking for." Glen said, "Ape, lay down whatever weapons you might be carrying and come with us quietly, we have some questions for you."

"If I can be of some assistance, then I will gladly come along." Dragonheart responded, "But before I have one more question."

"What is it?" Cormag asked.

"I just wanted to know if either of you saw a figure in a black cloak pass by here?" Dragonheart responded.

"We have not seen anyone of that description recently." Glen said, "If there is nothing more for you to say, I would like to proceed."

"Please, lead the way." Dragonheart said.

"I want you to know that if you cause any issues, I will not hesitate to rip out your throat." Cormag whispered in Dragonheart's ear, accentuating it with a snap of his jaws.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The city on the far side of the wall was a beautiful sight, but Dragonheart was uneasy during his hostile "tour" of the city. Everywhere he looked, he saw dragons at work and at play, but also looks of hatred and disgust pointed in his direction. When Dragonheart and his armed escort approached, parents would often call their children inside. When they reached what appeared to be an open air market located in the center of the city, it began emptying once his presence became known. Those who did not leave immediately started throwing assorted items in his direction, including, but not limited to. fresh produce, a wide varity of meat, and a chair, the latter of which hit Cormag.

"Whoever threw that better hope that I never find them!" Cormag yelled into the crowd.

"Cormag," Glen chided.

"They threw a chair at me, Glen, a chair!" Cormag said, "Who throws chairs?"

"They didn't throw it at you," Glen said. "They throw it at him. It hit you by accident."

"Either of you mind telling me where I am?" Dragonheart asked.

"Stop playing dumb," Cormag said.

"I promise that I am not," Dragonheart responded.

"You're an ape, your word holds less value than dirt," Cormag said.

"If you really want to know where you are," Glen said, "then I will tell you. You are currently walking through one of the many open air markets here in Warfang."

"That's not possible," Dragonheart said.

"You're walking through it, and you claim it isn't real?" Cormag asked.

"I was told that Warfang was still under construction, although nearing completion," Dragonheart said.

"There hasn't been any major construction in a thousand years," Glen said. "Not since Old Warfang was destroyed by Malefor and his army of apes."

"What happened to Malefor?" Dragonheart asked.

"You of all people should know," Cormag said.

"What do you mean?" Dragonheart asked.

"You apes worshipped him like a god during his reign of terror a thousand years ago, and continued doing so until he annihilated your race when he returned two years ago," Cormag said.

"Returned from where?" Dragonheart asked.

"Convexity," Glen said. "At least, that is what the Guardians called it. He was sealed there a thousand years ago, although no one knows how."

"And the only reason he returned is because the purple dragon broke the seal, and now the Guardians want to find him," Cormag said.

"Seals are meant to be broken," Dragonheart said. "It would've happened sooner or later, with or without Spyro's help."

"Whether it would have broken or not doesn't matter," Cormag said. "What matters is that he broke it and we're all going to die to some ancient madman."

"Speaking of Spyro, you wouldn't mind telling us where he is right now would you?" Glen asked.

"If I do, will you let me go without trouble?" Dragonheart asked back.

"No," Cormag said.

"Then I think I'll hold on to that bit of information for now," Dragonheart said.

The trio's walk through the city continued in silence, always moving in the direction of a large tower dominating the city's skyline. Dragonheart looked towards the upper floors of the it and saw countless dragons coming and going from platforms jutting out from its sides. When the trio approached the tower, they were stopped by two more dragon guards.

"Halt," said the one the left. "State your names and business."

"My name is Glen, sir," Glen said. "My companion is Cormag. We found an ape wandering around the outside of the wall and have brought him here to be questioned by the Guardians."

"What kind of questioning?" asked the one on the right.

"We believe he may know something about the whereabouts of the purple dragon," Glen answered.

"We thank you for bringing him here," said the one on the left. "We now ask you to turn him over to us and return to your duties."

"Back off, Heath," Cormag said. "This one is ours."

"Cormag!" Glen exclaimed.

"He is trying to take the credit for himself Glen!" Cormag snapped.

"He out ranks us, Cormag," Glen said. "We have to follow his orders."

"And it is going to stay that way if we keep allowing him to walk all over us," Cormag responded.

"Cormag, if you don't stand down, I will be forced to detain you," Heath said.

"Shut your trap," Cormag said, shouldering past Heath. "Glen, hurry up and get the ape, it looks like we have some things to do."

"I am so sorry for my companions behavior, sir," Glen said. "I will make sure that it does not happen again."

"Just shut up and go," Heath said. "Just know that the Commander will hear about this."

Past the doors was a large lobby filled with dragons. Dragonheart saw doors, stairs, and desks everywhere he looked. Glen and Cormag led him across the lobby towards a large desk along the back of the wall.

"Hello gentlemen," one of the attendants behind the desk said. "How may I be of service to you?"

"We would like to speak with Ignitus," Cormag responded.

"I'm sorry, but he is currently in a meeting," the attendant said. "And even if he wasn't, you would still have to schedule an appointment."

"Please, this is very urgent and it cannot wait," Glen said.

"If you would describe the emergency to me, then I can schedule an appointment for you at the soonest possible date."

"We don't have time for this," Cormag said. "We are going whether you want us to or not."

"Cormag!" Glen said.

"What is it?' Cormag asked.

"You have been out of control all day," Glen said.

"Is there someplace you can keep me here on the premises?" Dragonheart asked.

"What are you getting at ape?" Cormag asked.

"If this Ignitus guy is busy, then you can just detain me somewhere until he is available." Dragonheart answered.

"You _want_ to be detained?" Glen asked.

"We all want answers, this is the best way to get them," Dragonheart responded.

"We should be getting answers now," Cormag said. "After all, where there is one ape, an army isn't far behind."

"Will you stop with this army nonsense?" Dragonheart asked. "I've already told you that I came to your city both on accident and alone. I am no threat either. I have come with you willingly and am now trying to help you obtain information in a safe, timely manner."

"The ape is right, Cormag," Glen said. "He has offered no resistance and is willing to be detained until Ignitus has time to address the matter."

"Have you gone mad?" Cormag exclaimed, "He is an ape! This creature is not deserving of our trust. You know this Glen, so why do you trust him?"

"Cormag," Glen said, "I hereby release you from duty."

"But, Glen-" Cormag said.

"Go home, Cormag," interrupted Glen. "Get some rest, we will continue this conversation tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll go," Cormag said. "But don't come to me when this city starts to burn."

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," Dragonheart said.

"You are a very odd ape," Glen responded.

"What do you mean?" Dragonheart asked.

"First, you walk right up to two dragons and ask for directions, then you willingly go with them into the heart of the largest city in the world, and to top it all off, you _apologize_ for any trouble caused," Glen answered."I am beginning to wonder if you are mad or just very stupid."

"If you had asked me three years ago, I would have said mad," Dragonheart said. "Perhaps a part of me still believe that."

"Come, let us find you a cell," Glen said.


End file.
